Codename-Sailor Earth, Season 1
by TuxedoDumah
Summary: Kimiko Gaia is a regular girl until she encounters a talking cat. Now she must follow her destiny as the Senshi of the Earth. Follow-up to Sailor Moon E-Earth's Power. Please R & R.


Disclaimer: (since I forgot for everything else I've written): I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did…I'd be bloody rich right now. But I don't. Naoko-sama does, and that's just fine. I only own all the original characters. I'm not making any money from this story, either. (I just can't win.)  
  
Author's Notes: This is a sort of follow up to Sailor Moon E-Earth's Power. It starts up right from the end of that story. It's also an alternate reality story so a whole lot's gonna be different.  
  
Codename: Sailor Earth  
Episode #1  
  
  
Kimiko's Beautiful Dream! The Power of Earth Revealed!  
  
  
She grabbed the folds of her dress and ran. She could still hear the explosions behind her and the flames licked at the walls all around her. The castle was going to crumble around her ears unless she got out fast. She hadn't expected it to go up so quickly.  
  
She rounded a corner and almost ran face first into a man in black armor. She couldn't see his face, but she felt she knew him. He spoke to her but she couldn't hear his words. She answered him anyway. He nodded and took her into his arms in a quick hug. He turned to leave, but she pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her close and returned her kiss. He then broke the kiss. She spoke to him again. He smiled and repeated her words as he ran down another hall, sword drawn.  
  
She looked around. The hall in front of her led to the garden. It was out in the open, but at least she wouldn't get crushed. She ran as fast as she could. As she burst through the doors, she had to fight not to turn around and run back inside. Bodies were scattered around the garden, crushing the roses and staining the grass a reddish-black. She walked out amidst the horrible scene taking it all in. She fell to her knees. How? How could they do this? It was all just too horrible.  
  
Someone spoke to her. She looked up to one of the garden walls to see a figure in a gray uniform with a white cape. She recognized him too, but couldn't see his face. She called his name. He jumped down from the wall and stalked towards her. He was speaking to her. She shook her head and screamed at him. He laughed. She could feel tears streaming down her face. She bowed her head and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.  
  
She looked to her left, though, when she heard a scream. The man from the hall stood at garden doors. He ran towards the uniformed man, sword drawn. His sword sliced the air, but kept missing its mark. The uniformed man laughed. The man from the hall spoke to him through gritted teeth. The uniformed man growled something at the other and ran towards him with a scream. A blade shaped bolt of energy appeared in his hand. The two fought for a moment. She couldn't watch. She knew the man from the hall was going to lose. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew.  
  
That's why hearing his scream didn't surprise her. She looked up to see his body lying on the ground, joining the macabre scene. The uniformed man grinned devilishly. He raised the energy blade and brought it down fast straight at her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"NO!" Kimiko screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed. Her breath came in ragged gasps. It took her a moment to realize that she was safe at home. She sighed. She'd been having that same bloody dream for the last four days. And not just at night. She had it during the day too. Whenever she fell asleep there she was getting murdered again. She wouldn't mind so much if it didn't seem so real. She always woke up screaming too. That had caused quite a big uproar in Mr. Coyle's class on Wednesday.  
  
She swung her feet out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She clicked on the light and looked in the mirror. Jeez, she thought, I look terrible. She splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up some more. She clicked on her bathroom radio. As the music filled the bathroom she began to feel better. She hummed along with the radio when the deejay interrupted the song with a news bulletin.  
  
"This just in, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "there has been a robbery in downtown London. Police reports describe the perpetrator is woman in her mid-twenties with black hair and black eyes. The reports say that the woman attacked the police with knives strapped to her fingers. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see this woman, call the police immediately, do not try to apprehend her yourself."  
  
Kimiko stared at the radio as the music resumed. That was the fifth bulletin she'd heard this week. The crime rate was up. She brushed her teeth and hair and got ready to meet Julie, her best friend, downtown at the mall.  
  
Julie was so cool. She loved to have fun and always made Kimiko laugh. Kimiko chuckled to herself at some inside joke as she got dressed. She put on a black tank top, her favorite pair of black leather pants and black combat boots. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided to put a white dress shirt over the tank top. That looked better. She looked more refined rather than an escapee from a Goth girl band. She smiled as she put on a black choker with a silver disc molded to look like the Earth. She paused for a moment and touched the choker. It had been a gift from her father. Kimiko's throat got tight whenever she thought of him.  
  
Alexander Gaia had been an ambassador from Britain to India. He'd died in a car crash there not four years ago. Neither Kimiko nor her mother had been quite the same since.  
  
It was from him that Kimiko got her looks: her bright red hair and emerald green eyes. It was from her mother, who was Japanese, that she got her name and demeanor.   
  
Kimiko shook her head to clear her thoughts. She took one last look in the mirror, grabbed her black leather jacket and headed out the door.  
  
  
"I'm telling you, Kim, he totally has a crush on you," Julie mused.  
  
Kimiko shook her head and looked over at her best friend. Julie had very short, close cropped violet hair and ruby red eyes. While Kimiko had opted for a darker look today, Julie went in the opposite direction. She'd worn a bright yellow sundress and a denim jacket. She finished the outfit off with a pair of blue flats and a topaz necklace.  
  
"No way, Julie. Just 'cause Dustin carried my books doesn't mean he's got a thing for me."  
  
"Whatever." Julie balanced her bags in one hand and she smoothed her hand through her hair. They'd spent the entire day shopping and gossiping about boys. "All I'm saying is, you should totally keep him in mind. The fall dance iis/i coming up, you know."  
  
Kimiko thought on this. Julie had a point. Maybe she did need to pay more attention. She rounded the corner and nearly fell flat on her face as she tripped over something.  
  
"Are you okay?" Julie asked, setting her bags down to help her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimiko said smoothing her hand through her hair and righting her own bags. Hadn't she just been telling herself to pay more attention? She turned to see what she'd tripped over and gasped. There, lying in the street was a cat. The poor thing looked half starved. Kimiko picked it up and looked it over. It was mostly white, except for a large, circular black spot covering its left eye and ear. Mostly the whole left side of its head and its back and tail were black too. The most interesting thing, though was that in the center of its forehead the fur seemed yellow and was shaped like a crescent moon.  
  
"Is it alive?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's still breathing," Kimiko said, gently patting the cat on its head. The cat's eyes fluttered open. Kimiko noticed that they were a bright green. It meowed weakly.   
  
"Aww, poor kitty," Julie cooed, "what happened little guy?" The cat mewed again in response.  
  
"Really?!" Kimiko said in mock horror, "two dogs at once? Why you brave little thing." The cat purred and rubbed against Kimiko as she scratched him between the ears.  
  
"So what should we do with him, Kim," Julie asked.  
  
Kimiko thought on this for a second. Her first impulse was to take the cat to the Humane Society, but as she looked in his eyes, a strange feeling came over her. It was a strange sort of déjà vu. She felt like she knew this cat.  
  
"I'm gonna take him home," Kimiko said finally. "You know, give him a while to recuperate before we try to find out who he belongs to." Kimiko took off her jacket and bundled the cat inside. Julie offered to carry her bags so she didn't have to struggle with them and the cat.  
  
Julie walked Kimiko home dropped off her bags in Kimiko's room and headed home herself. Kimiko placed the cat on the center of her bed and went downstairs to find him something to eat. She settled on a can of smoked salmon. What cat doesn't like smoked salmon?  
  
She upturned the can onto a place, grabbed herself a soda and headed back upstairs.   
  
"Soup's on!" she said cheerfully as she entered the room. But the cat wasn't sitting in her jacket on the bed. It was sitting on her desk at her computer. Kimiko cocked her head to one side.   
  
"And just how did you get over there, kitty?" she asked. The cat meowed. "I've brought you something to eat."  
  
She placed the plated down in front of the cat. He sniffed it tentatively.  
  
"It's smoked salmon," Kimiko explained, "and what cat doesn't like salmon?" she asked voicing her thought from a few minutes ago.  
  
"This cat," the cat said. "I prefer tuna. Salmon smells funny."  
  
Kimiko stared at the cat. Naw, that didn't just happen. Cats can't talk.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," the cat said, "and I can, and did, talk."  
  
Kimiko stood up slowly and backed away from the cat. "Ho-kay," she said. "It's finally happened. I've gone completely nuts…hmm…insanity is warmer than I thought."  
  
The cat jumped down from the desk. "You're not insane," he said as he walked over to her. "You are, however, a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Kimiko sat down on the floor with her back on the door. "A what?"   
  
The cat sighed. "Let me explain. My name is Eclipse and I have reason to believe that you are the reborn Sailor Senshi of the Earth."  
  
Kimiko nodded. "Ah, well, thank you, Eclipse. That explains everything."  
  
Eclipse heaved a heavier sigh. "Kimiko this is serious."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I've been watching you for a while now. I can feel the energy coming from you right now. You have an affinity with the Earth. Plants and animals respond to you."  
  
Kimiko thought on this. He did have something of a point. She'd never met a cat, dog, or bird that didn't seem to love her instantly. And her mother's houseplants and gardens were lush and green even in the dead of winter. But what was Eclipse saying? That she had something to do with that? Was everything feeding off of some weird vibe she gave out?  
  
Eclipse could see the emotions playing across her face. "Maybe it would be easier to show you than to explain…now, how did Luna tell me to do this?" Eclipse stretched and backflipped from the floor onto the bed. A trail of sparkling energy swirled in the air as he moved through it, then shrank and formed into a brooch that was green and blue and looked like a mini map of the Earth. There were seven tiny stones on the gold band around the outside and each one was a different color of the spectrum.  
  
Kimiko just stared at the brooch. "That was some trick," she whistled. Now can you pull a rabbit from a hat?"  
  
Eclipse was visibly trying to keep his composure. "Will you just play along with me, here?" He kicked the brooch to Kimiko's feet. "Put it on, raise your hand in the air and shout 'Earth Power, Make Up!'"  
  
Kimiko picked up the brooch. If this were a dream, then what she did next really wouldn't matter, no matter how silly it made her look. But she couldn't be dreaming. No one was trying to kill her. Kimiko pinned the brooch to her shirt.   
  
"Here goes nothing," she said to herself. "Earth Power, Make Up!"  
  
Kimiko felt strange warmth spread over her body. It started from the center of her chest and spread outwards to her finger, toes, and the top of her head. She opened her eyes as the feeling slowly died down.  
  
"What a rush," she said.  
  
Eclipse jumped down from the bed. "I was right," he said in a breathy voice. "You're really her, you're Sailor Earth!"  
  
Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror. No way, she thought. Her clothes were gone. She was now dressed in a white sailor suit with a red skirt and neckline and elbow length gloves with red trim. There was a green bow on her chest with a gem in the center that looked like a mini globe. There was another green bow at the small of her back and she was wearing red high heels. A gold tiara with a red gem on it and a pair of globe earrings completed the outfit.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sailor Earth," Eclipse said.  
  
Kimiko frowned.  
  
"What's wrong," the cat asked.  
  
"Couldn't the skirt have been a tad longer? I feel a draft."  
  
  
Julie dug through her purse. Her keys were in here somewhere. After she'd left Kimiko, Julie decided that there were stores she left unconquered, so she went back downtown. After catching a killer shoe sale and buying a new purse, Julie decided to finally call it a day. She hadn't realized she'd been in the stores so long. When she emerged from the mall the stars shone brightly in the sky. She was finally home and digging down into her new purse, which felt like it was a foot deep, trying to find her housekeys.  
  
"Late time to be out, isn't it, little girl," a voice said from behind her. Julie turned and was face to face with an odd looking woman. She was tall and looked almost too thin with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes glittered black.  
  
"Who-who are you? What do you want?" Julie asked, pressing her back against the door.  
  
The woman smiled. "You may call me 'Blackberry'," she smiled wider and held her hand up in front of her face as if checking her nails. "And what I want…is your energy!"  
  
Blackberry raised her arms above her head. Her nails became six-inch long blades. Julie screamed and screamed.  
  
  
Ten minutes earlier, Kimiko was still staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
"So, uh, Eclipse, exactly how am I supposed to go about saving the world? Do I get, like, a sword, or a magic car or something?"  
  
Eclipse shook his head slowly. "Um, well…no. But you've got a great amount of power within you, like I said."  
  
"Well that's great," Kimiko said. "And, uh, how do I use it?"  
  
"You'll know when the time comes."  
  
Kimiko sighed. Of course, she thought. Suddenly, Kimiko felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. It was like a knife in her gut. Kimiko doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. Eclipse ran over to her.  
  
"Sailor Earth, what's wrong?"  
  
"It hurts, it hurts," she repeated over and over again.  
  
Eclipse thought for a moment. Suddenly it dawned on him. "It's the Earth! It's calling to you! It's trying to tell you that something is wrong! The forces of the Negaverse are here! We have to do something!"  
  
Kimiko clenched her teeth and tried to think through the pain. "We…we've got to find it…whatever it is…" she groaned. Suddenly there was a feeling in her head. Not quite a pounding but sort of like a dull throb. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was more like a voice calling out 'this way.'  
  
Kimiko stood slowly. She balled her fists. "C'mon Eclipse, let's go."  
  
  
Blackberry grabbed Julie by the throat. Julie gagged and choked as the demon woman cut off her air supply. Blackberry leaned in close and gently placed a clawed hand to Julie's mouth.  
  
"Shh…" she said sweetly. "I need absolute quiet for my next trick." Blackberry laughed maniacally at her own joke. She raised her hand again and prepared to strike.  
  
"Stop!" a voice called.  
  
Blackberry turned painfully slowly. "Who's there?"  
  
Sailor Earth stepped out from behind a tree. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am Sailor Earth. And you are messing with the wrong girl."  
  
Blackberry threw Julie aside. Her smile broadened even farther. She could feel the power coming from Sailor Earth. And she wanted it. Blackberry's face elongated and fangs popped out in her mouth. She looked less like a woman and more like a bipedal python.  
  
Sailor Earth watched the creature stalk towards her. She was beginning to feel a little less brave. She looked down at Eclipse, who was still behind the tree.  
  
"What do I do?" she asked urgently.  
  
"You'll have to defeat it. Use your powers."  
  
Sailor Earth was just about to ask him how when Blackberry tackled her. They rolled around on the ground for a moment, wrestling. Sailor Earth shoved her knee into Blackberry's stomach and then shoulder flipped the demon. Eclipse's jaw hit the floor.  
  
Sailor Earth grinned at him. "My mom thought that I should learn to defend myself…there are benefits to be the daughter of someone famous."  
  
Sailor Earth didn't get too much time to gloat, though. Blackberry recovered, stood up and hissed at Sailor Earth. "I shall rip out your lungs, little Sailor," she hissed, her fangs glistening.  
  
Sailor Earth had had enough with this creature. It was terrorizing her best friend and who knows how many other people. It was time to end this. Before she even knew what she was doing, Sailor Earth raised her hands above her head. She extended her middle and index fingers on both hands so that they crossed above her head. A ball of rainbow colored energy formed around her fingers. She slowly brought her hands down to her sides, stretching the energy ball into a rainbow above her head. She then threw her hands in front of her causing the rainbow to shrink back into a ball.  
  
"Earth Rainbow Beam, Illumination!" she yelled.  
  
The ball of energy exploded outward and became a massive laser beam. Blackberry screamed as her body crumbled to dust. Sailor Earth heaved a heavy sigh. She was so very tired.  
  
"Go job, Sailor Earth," Eclipse said sauntering up to her side. "But it's not yet time to relax…where's there's one, there's bound to be more."  
  
Sailor Earth sighed again. Oh, goody. More. Just what she wanted to hear. Then she remembered Julie. Sailor Earth ran over to her best friend, hoping that she would be okay. Julie groaned quietly as Sailor Earth rolled her over. She had a small cut on her forehead, but looked otherwise okay. Sailor Earth looked around. Amazingly, that whole battle didn't alert anyone in any of the other houses. She helped Julie up to her feet. Julie groaned again.  
  
"K-Kimiko?" she whispered.  
  
Sailor Earth tried to pretend not to recognize her real name. "Don't worry," she said. "You're going to be alright." She put Julie's arm over her shoulder and slowly walked her friend to her front door. She gently helped Julie sit down on the bench on her porch. She rang the doorbell, turned, and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Julie called after her, "who are you?"  
  
Sailor Earth turned slightly. "I'm Sailor Earth," she said, and then disappeared into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, an exhausted Kimiko was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You did very, very well tonight, Kimiko," Eclipse said for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
Kimiko turned her head slowly to the side so she was looking at the cat. "Tell me again why I'm doing this?"  
  
"Because you are the protector of the Earth. You are all that stands between the life on this planet and the Negaverse."  
  
Kimiko thought about this for a second. "But why me?" she asked. "Have I always had this power? How come I didn't know? Is there anyone else like me? Or like you?" She yawned. She was tired, so very tired, but her mind refused to shut down. She had too many questions and she feared the dream she'd been having.  
  
Eclipse shook his head. "Now's not the time," he said. "Get some sleep and we'll talk about this later."  
  
Kimiko's eyes began to close slowly. "But…I'm…not…sleepy…" she protested as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Eclipse smiled down at her and jumped down off the bed. He walked across the room and vaulted onto the windowsill. The night sky was clear and the few stars that shone in the sky burned brightly. He turned his gave over to the moon. And as he stared at the great blue orb he wondered just what fate had in store for him and Kimiko.  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
In episode #2: Belle of the Ball! Stranger in A Tuxedo!   
Kimiko's mother, Nayuka, is having a showing of her new paintings at an art gallery. Disguising herself in a beautiful gown, Kimiko crashes the party just in time to see a new Black Daemon go after her mother. Sailor Earth steps in to save the day but is saved instead by a mysterious man in a white tuxedo. But is he working for the enemy as well? 


End file.
